


Summer's Heat

by Artaholic234



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alpha Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Miroku, Courtship, Death, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Family reunion????, Feral Behavior, Fluff, He's so fucking done, His ass hurts, Historical Fantasy, Humor, Implied Mpreg, Inu and Sessy made sure of that, InuMiro, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Miroku is such a fucking uke, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Miroku, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Polyamory Miroku, Polyamory Negotiations, Poor Miroku, Porn with Feelings, SesshoMiro, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Someone get this poor monk some therapy, Uke Miroku, Violence, alpha inuyasha, feral sex, my ot3, prove me wrong, sort of???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 04:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artaholic234/pseuds/Artaholic234
Summary: It's been Two years since the demise of Naraku. And the years have been peaceful and serene, for the brave heroes that vanquished the vengeful half-demon. But as the inu gang works to reclaim their lives, they start to encounter the most confusing, shocking, and unexpected challenges. Tension starts to rise as Inuyasha becomes more demonly with the seasons, but this particular year brings with it one of Japan's hottest summers; one that triggers the half-demon's dormant instincts to awaken. Miroku takes note of this revelation and tries to help his best friend. All the while dealing with another unpredictable demon, that just so happens to be his best friend's brother, Sesshomaru. Patience is tested when Inuyasha becomes more aggressive and territorial; Sesshoumaru starts to test the boundaries of his acuantinceship with the monk;  and Miroku as just about had with the brothers' bullshit. The gods must love to toy with the monk because it seems they have no mercy for protecting him from the savage wrath of the inu brothers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I really don't know what to say other than this is my first fic, and I hope you like it. And I don't really have a beta reader, but my bestfriend revised it for me. So any beta readers are welcomed.

It's over isn't it?....Isn't?....  
Isn't it over?  The tiranic rain of Nuraku. The end of  lothful followers. The end of his wind tunal.  
What seem to be the end of one journey, seems to be the beginning of another  for our favorite mounk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inu gang are reflecting on the past two years. Miroku starts to notice his bestfriend strang behavior. And an unexpected visitor throws everything into chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is a real chapter, not just a summery.😌

There was a light breeze in the air of June's late morning. Yes, it was the beginning of the summer months. The group took that time to remince on the last two years of their lives.

Inuyasha seems to have made peace with who and what he is. Not just that, but his relationship between him and his brother slowly but surely began to change for the better; he's even helping Sesshomuro with minor issues in their family's western territory. 

Kagoma still visits her friends as often as she can; although a busy school, work, and social life sometimes makes it difficult. But she always finds time for them. 

Sango had actually rebuild her once ruined village, into a social trading and cultural hub, along with the help of Kohaku. It has become a place where humans and even demons mingal without conflict; something that the siblings are proud of. While Shippou and Kirara, have grown quit a bit since Nuraku's dimaise, they are still engeretic and playful as ever, but with new found maturity. Shippou also seems to grown another tail due to his ageing. Although Kirara was not far behind, as she's groan from being the size of a tea cup, to a little larger than the average wolf.

And as for Miroku, the burden of the wind tunnel and the need to produce an hair no longer weighs on him. He has enmers himself into the followings of the Buddha under the guidance of master Mushin, and has found peace by calming the remaining demonic prescience within his right hand. Though they still linger, even after two years. Yes, all was right with the world. But it couldn't last, could it?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Resting by a small, homey cabin, within Kiada's village, the inu gang were enjoying the lovely weather. All were quite excited about the season's upcoming events. The numerous fairs, village parties, and holadiys.

But, there were some among the group that rather face a hord of demons, than this insufferable weather.  
Inuyash was not pleased. At all.  
In fact, there was a Change in their hono's behavior. Instead of their energetic, whiney, loud, and easily agitated Inuyasha.They got a calm, lazy, aggressive, and even more easily agitated dog demon.

And his unusual behavior did not go unnoticed. How he would distance himself from the group, during really hot days. How he would snap at them over the pettyist of things.Yes. There was definitely something wrong with their inu. And the only one who truly understood the situation was their peacemaker. Miroku. 

Now, as a monk, he understood a number of things. The balance between life and death. The spirit world. And how society systems worked. Including plants, humans, and demons. So these behaviors were something that he was well versed in disifering.

The monk knew what the inu was going through. Why he couldn't control his primal need to dominate.  
It was, after all, instinct. 

Not wanting to involve the others with his situation, Inuyash played it off as being moody.  
And thus tricked his friends into believing the inu was just being moody because of the weather; along with the assurance of their monk, the ladies and Shippou played it off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was starting to tire him. The game of cat and mouse he would play with Inuyash, every time he tried to approach the hono on the subject. Either dodging the monk, avoiding him, or coming up with some of the most stupid exsuases.

Example; "Hey, Inuyash, do you have a moment to tal-", he would start.  
"Whoa, I think I smell a demon. Me and Songo have to go on perminater check. Talk to y'a later", Inuyash would interrupt.

Or when, "Inuyash, you know that I'm your best friend right? You can tell me anything thats bothering you-", but as always the inu would counter with, "Aah! Is that kagoma calling me to sit!?! Gotta go!".

Now that last one was just plain Bullshit. It wasn't even a realistic exsuase, because:  
1.) He would be six feet under, if the teenage girl told him to sit.  
2.) Miroku was pretty certain he saw the look of utter confusion and annoyance when the hono claimed his alagation ( poor girl was used as the demon' s  escape root).  
And 3.), he was dame sure that Inuyash wasn't oblivious enough to not catch the monk's acts of confront, knowing smiles, and overall blaten sympathy.

No, the problem was evident. Inuyasha was definitely embarrassed about his primal side. And for good reason. The fearing and tension that the mating season brings, would get to him and result in him attacking one of his close friends, or Miroku not being able to cover up one of his episodes. No, the hono didn't want to take that chance.

'Poor thing', the monk though. 'He won't hold out much long. He's already withstanding the increase of pheromones.'

And that got the monk thinking, 'If Inuyash is suffering this badly from the season, than I can't imagine sesshomuro's struggle. Being a powerful,  and not to mention  handsome demon Lord( Miroku wasn't blind, he liked the company of young lords just as much as that of young ladies), he must be having ten times the trouble Inuyash is facing.'  
Than, suddenly, he heard a low growl.  
"Still like to play hide n' seek, don't'cha Sesshomuro? Or are you just fuck'n bored?" Challenged the hono.

'Speak of the taiyokai', though Miroku.

'Oh Buddha' silently pleaded the monk.

"Little brother.", replied a cold stoic voice, almost eagerly.

'Have mercy on your humble disciple's soul. I pray that you do not let wrath of Japan's most powerful inu brothers rain apone this poor, innocent village'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Was it too short? Too long? Or was it good? I'm always open to constructive criticism, and I hope you have a nice day.(Or night, depnding n your time zone)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha and Sesshomuro interact, shocking but pleasant news is reviled, and Miroku plays peacemaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are there more of you? Well sorry for the delay, I have AP testing and it's the end of the year. But in about 2 or 4 more weeks I'll be able to update regularly.

There standing in all his majesty, was Lord Sesshomaru. Demon Lord of the west, one of the most powerful demons of Japan. Not to mention the older brother to his best friend.

And judging from the looks of things, he was not pleased. At all.

With all the grace in the world, he swiftly landed in front of the younger inu. Peeved that his brother would ruin his dramatic entrance; coupled with this vicious weather. No Sesshomaru was not pleased, at all.  
In fact, it looked like both demons needed to blow some steam. And, if his theory is correct, they'd use each other as target practice, to lash out all their frustration out at. 'Now I could either stop them and place myself in their line of fire-', thought the monk.

"What do ya want?", investigated Inuyash.

" That is none of your concern. This Sesshomaru goes where he pleases." Responded the elder brother, even more, agitated by his brother's lack of manners. 

"Honestly', sighed the taiyoki,'Those lessons should have fixed the attitude of yours."

'Or let them spare, and ultimately level this village in the process.' 

"Well they didn't.' Snarked Inuyasha, eyes gleaming with the mischief as he recalled the memory of his lack of corporation when his brother nagged him to take those irritating 'Nobility classes'; so that he could learn how to act 'like a proper Lord'. Oh, how he gave his instructors hell.

"And it sure as hell concern me if ya gonna go through the trouble of dragging your as here." Inuyasha 

This only seemed to add fuel to the fire, one that was igniting between the two. Making every one uneasy, and tens. Tension so thick in the air, it could be cut with a butter knife. 

He needed to stop this. Now.

This was Miroku' s cue to step in, putting on a casual, yet claiming smile, he cautiously approached the two inus. Already feeling the lighting clashing between them.

"Pardon me, my lords," the monk interpreted smoothly, noting to use their proper titles. ( Half breed or not, Inuyash was still every bit of a Lord as Sesshomaru. Being his birthright.)

"If I may interject, and offer some wisdom," continued the monk softly, "It would not be wise to start your battles here, considering all the optical, and civilians. Not to mention, lady Kiade will not hesitate to seal you, both of you, If you did battle here." 

Withstanding the cold, and agitated gaze of the demon brothers; he stood his ground. Miroku held his composer till both brothers made a sharp about-face, away from each other. 

Miroku heard a 'hmph' and 'tsk', as he slowly relieved the air he hadn't known he was holding in.

Now, the monk could breathe. Even his companions and master Jaken, server of Sesshomaru, breathed easy. All were grateful, even the grinchy toad demon( who despise humans), for the monk's quick thinking, and a select choice of words.

For who knows what would have happened if the peacemaker didn't choose his words wisely. Adding on the dangerous fact that it was summer, and the monk would have 20 - 30 % chance of making our alive.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Needing someone to break the thick ice of awkwardness around them, Miroku started with a simple greeting," Hello Lord Sesshomaru, a pleasure to be in your presence once more." Started the monk. Keeping his voice soft, so as to not agitate the already irritated demons.

Miroku recived a," Hm," back in response.

Inuyasha looked on with a mixture of confusion, irritation, and disbelief. Now Inuyasha wasn't that close with his brother; but he knew well enough that Sesshomaru and Miroku have not interacted enough to be so... familiar? with each other. "Oi, explain yourself Sesshomaru", he questioned further.

"Hmph. If you must know...I'm here for him", Sesshomaru replied to his brother's impatience. Although the answer was directed at a certain monk.

Than out of the corner of his eye, Miroku saw a lock of charcoal hair, binned by a bright orange ribbon, embroidered with little suns. 

The monk than proceed to understand Sesshomuro's intentions on coming here. "I suppose that it's about time I tell you", Miroku grinned.

"Lady Kiade informed me that the village is receiving a new member, some time ago." Earning a nod of approval from the demon lord, the monk proceeded to bend down to Rin's eye level and say, "Welcome Rin, I hope you remember me because I'm going to be your Caretaker."

The child unexpectedly bounced up and down, giving me a shy smile, and responding with, "Hello Miroku-san! It's nice to see you again, I hope we get along, so please take care of me!." 

Afterwards bowing respectfully.  
"As long as you take care of me too." Miroku than also giving a polite bow. 

Rin only giggled as she came from hiding behind her protector. And made her way towards Miroku, disregarding formalities; Jaken began to scold the child for her lack of manners. 

While the monk, Kagome, Shippo, and fire cat demon were happy to have another youngling in the village,  someone for Shippo to play with, others not so much.

Like Inuyash, Sango was worried about their new addition. Acknowledging they would be seeing much more of the Demon Lord. (That, unfortunately for Inuyasha, meant more opportunities for his stoic brother to drag him off for more 'Nobility training').

While Sesshomaru and master Jaken also shares the same feelings of worry, and protectiveness for the young child they watched grow; knowing that the wouldn't be here to protect her 24 hours. Although both refused to show it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all seriousness thought, WHY ARE THERE MORE OF YOU.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash back conversation between Sesshomuro and Miroku. Warning, there will be sass in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An early update to celebrate the end of my AP testing!

Patience.

That is the key to all things; and it was one of the things Miroku's master drilled into his mind, as a child. Always to be calm and patient.

And that is exactly what he was with Rin. Putting Inuyasha's antics aside, Miroku was able to focus solely on the little beam of sunshine. He knew that Rin wasn't a shy child, as whenever Sesshomaru came to the village(most likely to drag his brother back to any awaiting responsibilities), Rin has been seen being the center of attention when she played with the other children. 

Even though the Precious child has seen somethings that a child should never bear witness to; encountered demons that even adults would faint at the sight of. But still, even with all that, Rin is nothing more than a child. 

And it disturbed him.

Miroku, aware of the child's background, knew that Rin was Orphaned at a frighteningly young age. She barely survives on a daily basis; but that all changed when she stumbled across an injured Sesshomaru. Even with the absolute chance that the Demon Lord would kill her, the child's compassion overtook her need for self-preservation. But her kindness touched the Demon Lord's stone cold heart; resulting in him becoming her guardian, as she accompanied (more like tailed tbh) him where ever he went. But still, during all that, Miroku never once saw her acting her age.

And as the monk walked back to Kiada's hut to receive Rin, he became more determined than ever to make up for Rin's lack of a childhood. He had left her with the priestess so to check on the preparations for the child, from what would soon be his and Rin's new home (besides Sesshomuro's domain).  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The monk still remembers how only a few weeks ago he was asked to meet with Kiada...without his companions. 

'Strange...' he thought of the whole situation. ' I know Inuyash can anger the elder, but still, what about Kagoma, or Sango and Shippo and Kirara? I have a sneaking that a demon maybe involved'. And the monk's predictions were proven correct, apon marveling at the luxurious carriage that stood, out of place, in front of Kiada's home. Pulled by a very familiar looking two-headed beast. 'Demon energy', the monk sensed, 'but not hostile...'.

Miroku remember how he entered the hut, greeted by the scent of many medical hurds. How he was stunned by the sight of the village's strongest priestess, the great demon Lord of the West, Lord Sesshomaru, and his two traveling companions. The toad demon, Master Jenkins; and the small child, Rin. And, surprisingly, two other yokai attendants; both bearing what he presumed was Sesshomaru's family crest, on the back of their cream-colored kimono that held accents of red, blue, white, and a lovely violet.

It then dawned on him; Sesshomuro, for all his lack of care, stoicness, and overall apathy, was still a Lord. One whose family held a frighteningly large amount of influence, power, and domain. So it was expected, though nonetheless strange, that he would have attendants at his every beck and call.

Oh he remembers how he proceeded to bow in respect for his audience. Soon getting an approved gesture from Kiada and a slight, but noticeable nod, of acknowledgment, from the noble Lord, as the priestess began to speak.

"Miroku, excuse me for calling you here in such short notice, and coming alone as I instructed."  
The monk responded, "It is no inconvenience at all priestess Kiada. I can tell from my audience that this must be a very important request."

"As right you are monk, this is a request straight from Lord Sesshomaru himself. It is best that he'd explain." Kiada answered, giving a signal for Sesshomaru to continue from where she left off.

"You will take care of Rin", the demon Lord said. So bluntly, I must add.

Seeing the confusion on my face unbundly clear, Master Jenkins had thankful stepped and clarified his Lord's words." What Lord Sesshomaru means, monk, that from now till further notice you will be Rin's caretaker. Be grateful", he added on bitterly. 

'Such a bitter creature', the monk sighed. And as he glanced past the toad, he could tell that the two attendants were thinking the same thing.

Taking a few minutes to reiterate what just happened, in my mind, I look to Kiada to confirm this decision. In response, I received an amused looked and nod.  
"Um, Lord Sesshomaru, if I may, not to question your actions of course, but may I ask why you choose me of all people for such an important task?", I dared to say, trying to keep as much shock out of my voice as possible.

Lucky it was the small imp who answered for his master." Apparently, judging from your performance in combat, calm nature, and respectable intelligence, you are approvable. You also happen to be one of the only humans that has interacted with Rin constantly."

e

'Ah,' realized the monk,' he's been observing me'. 

The toad continued, "Your capability to take care of living things, coupled with your....unique social skills(Miroku can charm anyone, square up if you disagree); and your blatant use of common sense, you are the wisest choice to nurture Rin." 

The monk once again takes the information given to him, and once again looks for confirmation from, a once again, amused Kiada. "It shouldn't be this hard to understand monk." Sesshomaru pipes up.

"That is not what eludes me, my Lord," I counter. He raises an eyebrow as to say, 'Than what DOES?'. I answer his question, with my own, "May I ask my Lord, does the child in question', Rin perks up from behind one the attendant, when she hears her mention, " have a say in this?"

"The child in question, was the one who requested YOU.",Sesshomaru snaps back. 

I'm meet with utter shock and a smiling Rin. And as if to validate this claim even further, the attendants start to nod their heads in confirmation.

Sesshomuro continues," My original plan was to put her in the care of one my brother's females, but I reconsidered after seeing how....lacking they were in basic domestic chores."(Shade has been thrown)<

I glance at Kiada, still smirking and chuckling to herself, as if she had a hand in the whole situation.  
The inu Lord continues, "You are also the only one among them who has had the most interactions with her, of my brother's pack. Thus, it is only natural for her to be in your care."

Having so many mix emotions, the one that shined among the rest was pure happiness, as I give those beautiful, big, brown eyes the most radiant smile I can muster from my very soul.  
In return, I get an assault of giggles and a very happy Rin by my side, as I proceed to pat her head.

Kiada finally decides this is her cue to speak up," The preparations for your living conditions have already been made, and do try not to inform your pack of this arrangement. If Inuyash knew he would have a fit and nag me till I refuse Sesshomuro's offer, and I am much too old to be dealing with the child." The seemed just a few seconds from grumbling complaints about their group's reckless leader.

"I must say, Lord Sesshomaru, this all seems to be well planned out.', I get a 'hm' in response.  
"Though I am curious, what would you have done if I wasn't able to accept this offer?", I ask with caution.

Sesshomuro, giving the smallest smirk, puts it, once again, bluntly," Did you think you had a choice in the matter Hoshi?"

That was the last comment said about the situation that day. The Lord certainly knew how to get his way.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As Miroku entered the hut, he was hit with a wave of giggles arising from Kagoma, Rin, and Shippo. While assaulted with a wave of questions from Sango and Inuyash. All the more while Sesshomaru sat in silence gazing outside, while Master Jenkins contemplated on his Lord's decision of putting Rin in my care.

'Oh yes,' I think,' This will be quite the summer.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've recently got an offer to have a beta reader! Anyone else interested, please let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> And there! Hopefully there aren't to many spelling errors, or inaccurate information. But do tell me if there is.


End file.
